Cantabile
by Buckie
Summary: Permanent Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Prologue:

01:

She couldn't take it anymore.

Everyday, in and out. In and out. It was painfully restricting and painfully scripted. Who knew that she'd lose her touch? Would one call it a "touch"? It was more of a love for teaching.

Maybe she did not lose that.

She glanced around the empty classroom, the afternoon sun spilling in, not beautiful at all to her today.

Her students. That was what killed her. She had exactly 30 students, 15 girls, 15 boys. What did she teach? English. Heh. No, she didn't. She taught piano and vocals, specifically alto, specifically in a prestigious musical school, specifically Konoha Academy.

See why she wasn't an English teacher?

So talented, she thought, yet so lazy! All of them. All of them had no…love for music. No inspiration. Gifted with superb, some say godlike skills, and yet feel no need to harness that power.

Heck, there were at least ten kids that she was jealous of!

Heh. Jealousy. That was the last thing she needed. Whether she was speaking romantically or not, she wasn't sure anymore.

Why was Sakura jealous of her? She had 60 students sign up for her class and had to hold auditions to get the class down to the maximum of 45 students. Her class barely met the minimum of 30 students.

Hinata slumped and showed her bad posture. Her crisp, red, tweed suit had managed to wrinkle a bit (was that possible with tweed?) and her neat ponytail had become hazardous.

She growled in frustration and threw her hair band out the open window, into the sunset. Hinata rested her head in her arms, a little cave of safety. Wetness touched redwood.

"You didn't eat lunch."

Hinata did not look up. Everyday. Everyday so far he did this. She asked why at first but now she gave up. Asking…hiding…whatever fits. She raised her head, not bothering to cover the trail of tears on her face.

He'd know anyways.

She wished he were someone else.

He wished he could be that someone else.

"Hello, Sasuke. Yes, I did not eat lunch. Like the past 3 weeks since school started," Hinata said lightly. Not with sadness, but with dryness. She was tired.

The orchestra teacher sat in the seat right in front of her before setting a neat obento box in front of her.

"You will faint one day," he said. His dark hair was pulled back in a small, low ponytail. Dark rings graced his eyes.

"I have already fainted before. I can't control it you know," she replied. Snap, and the chopsticks were in two. Why did he do this? Was he worried? Was he mad? Would he just leave her alone?

"You can control it by eating. It usually helps," Sasuke replied sarcastically. She was talkative. Other days she made him feel like a bad guy kicking a sick puppy.

Hinata smiled until her eyes crinkled. Sasuke winced.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing this to me," Hinata said quietly. Sasuke sighed.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Don't say that."

Hinata looked up briefly, chopsticks and rice touching her lips. Sasuke felt like her kicked a sick puppy again…

"Nevermind. How many songs have your students learned?" Sasuke asked roughly, combing his hair with his hands.

"One. Greensleeves," Hinata replied, almost sadly. Sasuke snorted. Hinata smiled lightly at him.

"You are a good friend, Sasuke."

02:

House a mess. Jacket lost. Baton lost. Beer bottle in hand. Suddenly feeling very dirty and messed up.

Didn't all days end like this?

Sasuke unbuttoned the first button of his white, stiff dress shirt. A swig of his beer made the world go round.

His eyebrows furrowed.

He left Bach on the stereo? Great. His least favorite idiot in the whole world is dedicating a sad and slow song to him and he can't even shut him up because throwing a beer bottle at his 900 dollar stereo is very "Uzumaki-ish".

His eyebrows shot into his hair.

"I think she's cute when she cries," he confessed to the wall.

The wall agreed.

03:

"Aren't they cute together?"

"They are!"

"But they're both so quiet! What happened to 'opposites attract'?"

"Overrated happened to it."

"Shh! What if they walk by!"

"He's ugly."

"…"

"What the hell?"

"Ignore him. Anyway, I'm going to sign up. Make school a little more interesting."

"Good idea!"

Ideas spread.

04:

Hinata blinked.

There is something deeply wrong with her second quarter paper.

Professor: Hyuuga Hinata

Subject: Vocal/Piano

Students Enrolled: 30

Students Signed: 29

This can't be right.

"Uchiha."

Total Students Overall: 59

AUDITION NEEDED.

Prologue End.

_Beta. _

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Heal Me

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter One: Heal Me

01:

Hinata breathed in and out. Her breaths were shallow and hardly there. This was…exciting! She didn't know why, but something about standing up to her (well, not really. She was just going to ask Tsunade if there was a mistake in the print.) made it seem exciting.

Yesterday, while she was checking in, she checked her little mailbox in the Main Office. Instead of a small piece of paper stapled to a notice from Tsunade, there were two, large pink papers stapled the notice.

That meant more students signed up and she needed to look over their profiles read their entry letters.

The thing was, she not only got more students to sign up for her class, she got too many.

She was going to have to hold auditions.

Hinata stopped in front of the obsidian black doors and knocked. Shizune already called Tsunade about her so…

This wasn't a complete "what the hell?" confrontation to her boss.

Hinata sighed. She always got half of everything in life.

"Come in."

The vocals teacher slipped into the room, the plush, red carpet cushioning her heels. The blond principal was hovering over a pile of papers, no doubt the school bills. Tsunade grinned when she looked up.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," she stated. Hinata smiled nervously.

"Um, well, you see, my quarterly papers say that 29 students have signed up for my class…meaning I have to hold auditions. I wanted to ask if there was a typo or something…" Hinata trailed off and winced as she saw Tsunade grin and shake her head.

"No, hun. I looked over it. Check the list of students if you have to. 29 signed up and now you have 59 students to look over. Auditions start when the quarter begins, which is next week. Better get ready," Tsunade said. She rested her head on her hand.

"Are you mad that you got 59 students to look over and Sakura got 60 students again?" she asked bluntly. Hinata jumped. What?

"O-Of course not! I'm happy with 59!" Hinata replied hastily. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad that you have to do the auditions with Sakura?" Tsunade asked again. Hinata stuttered a silent reply. Tsunade gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well, hon, your buddy Sasuke is doing the auditions too. You won't be lonely."

02:

"What did you do?"

Sasuke didn't bother to look at her. It was rare for her to come to his office, but he wasn't complaining.

"What I did this morning you mean?" Sasuke replied sarcastically, finally looking at her and regretting his choice. Damn it.

Hinata didn't notice. She simply frowned at his answer.

"No, Sasuke. This morning I got my quarterly papers and they said 29 students signed up for my class!" Hinata exclaimed, falling into a plush armchair in front of his desk.

Sasuke was one of the few teachers who bugged Tsunade enough to get his own office. He and Naruto, of course, got little things like this all the time.

"Why aren't you happy?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention back to his quarterly notes. Stupid girls kept signing up to his class just to stare at him all day. He was going through the student profiles and entry letters.

"I am! But I would like to know how 29 students signed up to my class!" Hinata replied.

"Well, first you go to the office, and you ask Barbra for an entry letter form then—," Sasuke was cut off by Hinata pinching his cheeks to keep him for speaking. His eyes widened a fraction.

She hadn't done this since middle school…

Hinata took no notice of his shocked goldfish impression. She looked sternly at him.

"I want to know how you got them to sign up. How you did it," Hinata repeated. Sasuke gulped. He quickly gathered his slowly shattering cover.

"I didn't do anything. Perhaps they signed up because they simply want to be in your class," Sasuke said blankly, slowly. Hinata's eyebrows shot up and she quickly let go of his cheeks and collapsed into the armchair.

"Or maybe they think I'm such a pushover they can glide through my class for the rest of the year," she replied miserably. Sasuke sighed and did what he always did.

He grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Let's go to that coffee shop across the street. They have good tea."

He wasn't going to have to lose his jacket and baton now that he was having coffee with her.

03:

"How do you do this every year?" Hinata grumbled under her breath. Hinata sat in the chair opposite Sasuke in the coffee shop. Her little black trench coat wasn't really helping her get warm but the scarf helped. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, ignoring her. He was perfectly comfy in his black turtleneck and baggy jeans.

It was two hours after school and Sasuke was teaching Hinata how to look over the student profiles and entry letters so she could cut people out before they auditioned.

"But that's mean!" Hinata exclaimed when Sasuke explained about "cutting out the losers". Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"That's life." Sasuke sighed at Hinata horrified face. "Look, if they are really talented they can make up for their crappy entry letter. Besides, you only want the best, right?"

Hinata nodded miserably.

This brings us to the present.

Hinata was scribbling in her notebook about the entry letters, which caused Sasuke to chuckle. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He wasn't going to say that.

"You don't have to try so hard," he stated, sipping his black coffee. Hinata smiled absently, looking at the papers.

"Well, someone put a lot of blood and sweat into this. I should return the favor," Hinata replied. Sasuke snorted.

"Blood and sweat? This guy didn't even type it!" Sasuke took out a random paper from Hinata's pile. Hinata laughed.

"But he took the time to write it!" she retorted. Sasuke shook his head and drank from his coffee silently.

"Take a break, Hinata," he said quietly. Hinata glanced up once, and decided to comply. She smiled as she stretched.

"It seems warmer in here, a bit. Less people went out…" she mumbled to herself. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

And she wasn't his.

He smiled bitterly.

But he was certainly hers. Every since that day his brother came back all bloody…hadn't that been how she entered his life? She had always been there. Through high school…college…she even applied to work at the same school as him.

"To keep you company!" Hinata replied cheerfully when he asked. "Besides, with you and your scary face, you'll scare all the kids away!"

Sasuke frowned. Then, she met Uzumaki. And just like that, he never moved from the "best friend" category. And that idiot got the golden ticket to the "crush and soul mate" category.

When did it start? When did he feel like he loved her too much? Or not enough? Who knew? Who kept record?

Probably that rainy day, Sasuke thought. Yeah, that was it. She was crying…she just never stops crying…

"Sasuke? Are you listening?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Go on."

_I'm here…but I don't think you see me. _

Chapter One End.

_Beta._

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Cry for You

Cantabile

Chapter Two: Cry for You

01:

"Gomen, Sasuke," Hinata yelled over the loud, thundering rain. Sasuke ignored her, concentrating on getting them into the warm coffee house safely. You can never trust those puddles...

"Did you hear me Sasuke?" Hinata asked loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said sarcastically. Hinata smiled softly. Honestly, she makes it seem as if I'm complaining!

The two reached the warm insides of the coffee shop safely, although Hinata had to save Sasuke from a rather sly puddle. By the time they got inside, Hinata's cheeks were flushed and red while Sasuke was absolutely seething. To save Sasuke, Hinata had to pull him backward, resulting in him becoming drenched.

A pink slab of hair stood up and the owner eagerly waved them over. Sasuke lead Hinata to the spot in the corner of the room, right next to the fireplace but as far away from the windows as you can get.

Hinata sighed, disappointed. She wanted to watch the rain…

She quickly pulled herself into a business manner. It was stupid to act so sad over such a small detail. She was here to discuss about the auditions with the other two judges. It was strictly business, no time for watching the rain!

She didn't notice how Sasuke glanced at her, eyes furrowed.

"Hello, you two! Come here it's freezing!" Sakura moved her Prada duffle bag over to make room in the booth for Sasuke. He hesitated for a moment before sitting beside her, setting his backpack outside the booth.

He carefully watched Hinata's features.

She was oblivious itself. Hinata carefully placed her laptop in front of her, her modest leather bag beside her. A small smile graced her features and her hands touched her lips briefly, seeking warmth.

Sasuke sighed and glanced around the coffee house. What did he expect?

Sasuke winced. Sakura had already set her territory, he saw. She sat very close to him, and he was beginning to worry that he would lose all oxygen available…

"Shall we start?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Hinata nodded enthusiastically, waving the available waiter over. He smiled and scurried to her aid. Sasuke scowled.

The rest of the hours were like a blur to Hinata. All she could remember was all three of them putting little notes into their laptops, and Sakura and Sasuke having fierce debates left and right. She thought dreadfully, was she a third wheel?

Little did she know that it was quite the opposite.

She did not notice how Sasuke constantly pushed Sakura roughly away when she got to close, which she simply replied with a giggle and a blush.

She did not notice how Sasuke tried his best to include everyone in their conversation, even though Sakura was probably the one talking the most.

She did not notice how Sakura kept staring at Hinata when she had little side conversations with Sasuke, whether about the food or the auditions or about how cold it would be when Sasuke drove Hinata home.

But, she never really noticed anything did she?

Around 9:00, Sakura and Sasuke begin to have a rather fierce conversation.

"I think we should have the students play school instruments. If they play their own, they are more comfortable, more used to it. It separates the average students from the talented one. If you can go in their, play a solo with a brand new violin, tuned by yourself, and play the exact same way you do with your own violin, doesn't that show more potential?" Sasuke stated firmly. It seemed he had already decided it, despite what Hinata or Sakura thought.

Sakura grinned and said, "Well, that is true but the auditions are tough enough. I am fairly sure that we can decide who to let in our classes without that little rule. We don't want to kill them with stress do we?"

Sasuke was going to open his mouth to argue when a crash sounded right across the booth.

Hinata's eyes widened.

A busboy had basically dumped the whole cart of both cold and hot tea, coffee and soup. Hinata was drenched from head to toe.

And Sasuke was about to bust an artery.

"How the hell did you do that? Dump the whole cart onto her, why won't you?" Sasuke said coldly. The calmness of his voice betrayed the anger in his eyes. He was already up and wiping Hinata's shirt.

Hinata lightly touched Sasuke's elbow. "It's okay…" His glare softened to a scowl.

Sakura stood up, mouth wide.

"Eh, Hinata you should go home, you could get sick!" Sakura stated, worried. Despite her facial features and voice, her eyes danced. She was worried, true, but not to the point where she couldn't see and opportunity when it was staring in her face.

"Right, I'll drive you home. Come on," with that, Sasuke carefully placed Hinata jacket on her back, then his jacket over it. Hinata's eyes were widened. She was in shock.

"Eh? Doesn't she have a car? She can--," Sakura started.

Sasuke interrupted roughly, "I drove her here. We wanted to save gas. Besides, she lives right next to me."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth.

If she said anymore, she would be contradicting herself.

"But--," Sakura started.

Ring, and Sasuke was out the door. Sakura dropped down in her seat, a sad smile engulfing her features.

"Err, miss?" the busboy asked her. He then noticed the tears running down her face and scurried away.

"I understand, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. She leaned back into her chair, allowing tears to fall freely. She had been holding them back the last couple hours.

Despite the fact that she sat at the table farthest away from the windows, she could still see Sasuke's dark figure ushering Hinata into the car.

02:

Silence engulfed them both. Silence was often settled between these two particular people. It was their friend and audience during their conversations and arguments. Always.

KT Tunstall's "Heal Me" blurred softly through Sasuke's speakers.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke started. Hinata blinked once. Then twice.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked softly. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, his eyes fixated to the road in front of him.

"Why did you leave Sakura-san back at the coffee house, alone?" Hinata asked calmly. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"If you're mad about that…" He trailed off when he noticed how she was gripping her bag handle tightly, shaking profoundly. "You are mad."

"I'm not mad," Hinata said softly, voice shaking. The beginnings of tears welled up in her eyes.

"What? Why are you crying? I left her because you might have gotten sick! I was your only ride home, I couldn't let you sit there, drenched!" Sasuke replied angrily. Why was she crying?

"Then I could have taken the bus!" Hinata yelled. Her voice, usually used at low and quiet tones, ringed in the silence.

Sasuke stiffened.

"Why would I?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She backed into the car door as if she was scared to be near him.

He noticed this.

"Why would I leave you there? For Sakura? Why--," He was cut off by Hinata slapping his arm softly. His cold demeanor broke, once again. Why is she crying?

"You know why you should! You know why! She loves you Sasuke, she loves you! With all her heart! How could you turn her away so coldly! Every time!" Hinata screamed.

He was the only one she screamed at. The only one that she could scream at.

Sasuke's eyes were wide.

Silence engulfed them again. Sobbing was heard, as soft as it was, it was heard.

Sasuke scowled.

"Do you feel bad for her because she supposed to 'love' me like you 'love' Na--," Sasuke said mockingly, coldly but Hinata slapped him across the face.

"STOP! STOP IT!" She cried out, sobbing. Why is she crying? The slap was soft enough not to hurt but firm enough to exist.

"What, Hinata--," he was cut off again.

"STOP THE CAR!" Hinata cried out; no longer shy, no longer able to bear him anymore. Sasuke did as she asked and she ran out, out into the pouring rain.

"Hinata!" Sasuke cried after her. The rain poured down, as did Hinata's tears. "Hinata!"

Why does he always push away his friends?

One more street…around the corner…Naruto-kun's house…

She was almost there.

One more step.

Her shoulders are grabbed and roughly turned around. She sobs. She bangs her hands against his chest. His face is solemn, apologizing.

"Stop worrying about me."

She sets her face on her chest and nods, sobbing.

They are drenched.

He looks to the heavens.

Why am I crying?

03:

A young, blond man had is key halfway through the door knob. He smiled.

"I see, Sasuke. That's how you feel."

Chapter Two End.

_Beta. _

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Seek Me

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Three: Seek Me

01:

House a mess. Jacket lost. Baton lost. Beer bottle in hand.

The only difference was that he was starting the day instead of ending it.

Oh, and the beer bottle was replaced with a bowl of chicken soup and a spoon.

I'm sick. She's not. Is there some type of irony I'm missing?

Ugh, he hated being sick. The flu, colds, pneumonia…all of it got in the way of his schedule.

And for the first time in two years Sasuke was tapping into his sick days.

Sip.

Sasuke looked out of the window of his apartment. His kitchen table was placed exactly next to it and if he looked down, he would see dozens umbrellas moving around the sidewalk like ants.

He blinked. That bright purple one with stripes looked familiar…

Right. It belonged to the generous breathing body of none other than Hinata.

Hinata had brought some of her cooking over to Sasuke's apartment. He dizzyingly remembered her dressed in sweats, the school tee, and a black filly apron.

No need to mention his dirty thoughts that came along with the apron.

She had sat down and cheerfully told him to eat the chicken soup up, that she had also prepared his lunch and dinner and that they were in the fridge. He hazily remembered her "firmly" telling him not to go to work today and that she would inform the Attendance Office of his absence.

He dryly remembered her softly telling him that he was a fool to run after her in the rain.

"_You're so weird Sasuke. You worry me so often; I'm turning gray at 28!"_

He tried to ignore the awful clenching at his heart at her next words.

"_You know Sasuke, you didn't need to run after me! Naruto-kun's apartment was right around the corner where I ran off…were you scared I would be mad at you the next day? I can't stay mad at you, you know that!"_

So Naruto's apartment was right around the corner before he caught her.

He quietly thanked Kami that he blessed him with long legs and speed.

He was very close to having lost Hinata to Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed.

Sip.

Didn't he already loose her? She thought of "Naruto-kun" as her future husband anyways. He thought painfully of what would happen if Naruto came in touch with Hinata's feelings. Would he have to attend the wedding?

What the hell?

Sip.

Hinata was as clueless as the fern that sat at his window, waving at him with its leaves.

"In some twisted world, where ninjas and freaky people lived, I probably wouldn't know she existed," Sasuke said to himself dryly.

He thanked Kami that he wasn't in that dimension.

Sasuke always played with the idea of leaving this little city. Of leaving Konoha Academy and Hinata. Of running away.

No one knew that behind all those scowls and glares, behind the big mass of hair, Sasuke couldn't bear the thought of leaving Hinata.

He even acknowledged the fact that if Hinata were to marry Naruto, he would docilely visit them every week, just so he could be with her.

When Sasuke realized that he would do that, he also realized he was at total mercy of a girl who didn't know a clue about what he felt.

It was painfully similar to those Japanese dramas that Shikamaru watched and pretended not to cry about.

When your life is like something stupid, talentless writers write about, you know something has gone very, very wrong.

His ears perked up to a knock at the door and his feet obliged and moved toward it.

In some stupid, unreasonable area of his brain, he hoped it was Hinata, even when he saw her leave for work a couple minutes ago.

Pitch black met sharp blue.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Eyes narrowed against the bright smiled that graced Naruto's features.

That strained smile was really annoying him now.

"What do you want?"

Naruto smile broke and he just gave Sasuke his usual wry, catlike grin. That catlike grin that said I-know-something-you-don't annoyed him as much as its owner did.

"Can I come in?"

"No." Despite his words, Sasuke made room for Naruto in the doorway. Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke's couch as if it was his own.

Even though they hated each other, Naruto and Sasuke still manage to visit each other often.

When Hinata pointed out that this is what friends do, Sasuke flicked her nose.

"Sasuke, I know something," Naruto said softly as Sasuke joined him in the living room, sitting across from him in a leather armchair.

"Well, then, that's the first time," Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned again.

"You never told me you liked Hinata-chan." Sasuke blinked. So the idiot finally caught on.

"You never asked," Sasuke replied bluntly. Naruto shook his head.

"You were always stubborn. Do you take me for an idiot Sasuke?" Naruto asked,

"Yes."

"Do you take me as one who wouldn't realize that a coworker liked them for two years?" Naruto said stonily. Sasuke froze. He stared.

"You know?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto rubbed his eyelids.

"I figured it out. Look, Sasuke, I didn't know you liked her until yesterday…"

Ah, so he was there.

"…But you see, Sasuke…I never really loved Hinata more than a sister. So you don't need to worry about me stealing her or anything." Naruto finished. Sasuke gave a bark of laughter.

"What makes you think I would let you?" Sasuke answered with a grin. Naruto laughed and leaned back into the chair.

"God, I was worried you'd punch me out for knowing that she liked me or something…" Naruto stated, scratching his head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not you, Naruto."

"Alright, don't start a catfight, Uchiha," Naruto threw a pillow in Sasuke's direction, which he easily dodged.

"You throw like a girl," Sasuke said bluntly.

"I throw like your girl," Naruto replied, wagging his eyebrows up and down. Sasuke almost gagged.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?"

"Teasing. It's starting to creep me out."

"Well, since you said that, I have to keep on doing it," Naruto replied. Sasuke shook his head and decided to change the conversation.

"What about Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… she likes you…for some reason…" Naruto mumbled. He was getting a tad uncomfortable.

"Are you going to give up?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared.

"Are you going to give up on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"When hell freezes over dumbass."

"You have your answer then."

"Stop doing that," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto sighed.

"Do what now?"

"Stop calling her 'Hinata-chan'."

02:

Hinata smiled. Sasuke seemed so grumpy before she brought him the chicken soup. She was happy he cheered up a bit. Maybe he was just hungry…

"Ah, you came early Hinata-chan!" Sakura waved from the door of the auditorium. Her voice echoed in the large room. She quickly ran over to Hinata in recorded time.

She's running in heels?

Yet another amazing thing Sakura could do that Hinata could never match up to.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry, but Sasuke will not be here today. He got sick from yesterday. I guess we have to do the auditions ourselves," Hinata explained as Sakura began to set her belongings down.

"Ah, well, the less the merrier! I'm sure you'll do fine Hinata! Besides, we don't talk to the kids that much while they audition," Sakura explained cheerfully.

She's so hyper…even though Sasuke's not here?

"Ah! Thank you! I hope I'll do okay," Hinata replied nervously.

"You came really early though! We have an hour before the students come in, so we can relax a while. Want to read some magazines I brought?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any cooking magazines?" Hinata asked lightly, searching through the enormous pile in Sakura's Prada bag. Sakura laughed and nodded. She pulled out a stack from the pile, setting it in front of Hinata.

"Cooking for your man, eh?" Sakura teased. Hinata blinked. Sakura's smirk only widened at her clueless face.

My man? Who in the world…

"Ignore me, I'm a little hyper because of some Red Bull I drank this morning. You know what they say, 'Red Bull gives you wings!'" Sakura trailed off, giggling at her own joke.

She didn't notice how Hinata resembled a deer caught in headlights very much.

She's scaring me…

…It's like she's drunk…

Suddenly, Sakura turned very serious and gave Hinata a stern smile. She placed her hand of Hinata's.

"Hina-chan…please take care of him for me…I know you don't know who I'm talking about, and you might mistake which 'he' I am talking about, but please, do open your eyes a bit," Sakura said quietly.

All she could do was nod.

"And remember Hinata-chan, you're beautiful. No matter what anyone says, no matter what you think you're beautiful. Don't forget that."

Chapter Three End.

_Beta. _

Thank you for reading!


	5. Talk to You

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Four: Talk to You

01:

Things have to settle down some time or later.

Hinata finished the auditions successfully with Sakura. Sasuke returned a week later, healthy and grumpy, and quickly finished his auditions too.

Her classes were filled with hard working, intelligent, mature students.

Well, kind of.

She had a feeling they didn't sign up for her class for the exact reason she would want, but as long as she had a curious, diligent class to work with, it didn't matter to her.

They never spoke of that night.

The closest they had gotten was that morning when Hinata had brought him soup. And that would hardly qualify has a conversation.

It was just Hinata reminding Sasuke that she still loved Naruto, and that the moment he turned around, turned her down, disappointed her, she would run to the helpful arms of Uzumaki.

It wasn't the fact that Naruto had already told him that he wouldn't dare to take Hinata away from him.

It was the fact that even if Naruto didn't try, he still had Hinata in the palm of his hand.

Naruto said he had nothing, and yet, always by his side, was the one person Sasuke would die to have by his.

Sasuke sighed, his brows furrowing in thought.

There was always that thought. Every since he met Hinata, ever since he came to realize his feelings, there was that thought.

_Tell her. _

At first, Sasuke didn't know what the hell it meant.

_Tell her._

When he logically concluded that it meant only one thing he panicked, like any other man with a mid-college epiphany.

_Tell her. _

Then he just ignored it for 5 more years, until now, 28 and still a tad bit panicked, it was going to all bite him in the ass.

_Tell her the truth._

Now, here, he sat, in the very back of her empty classroom, the seat closest to the window, where he could rest his head on the glass. She was cleaning up her desk, packing things away in her navy blue messenger bag, her modest clothing of a simple white blouse and dark, black trousers hanging over her light frame perfectly.

Her hair was down and the light streaming through the window highlighted it, made it heavenly.

Some would call him love struck, others called himself foolish.

He called himself common.

Because he knew there were men out there just like him who would look at Hinata through the same eyes he did right now.

If he ever met these men, he would definitely show them that he could live up to his former high school delinquent days.

"Sasuke? Do you want to get some coffee?" Hinata asked softly, not wanting to disturb the soft silence.

"Mm…let's go to the park," Sasuke answered. Hinata's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You don't want to?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blinked and shook her head quickly.

"N-no! We can go! I'm just a little surprised, that's all!" Hinata replied, eyes a little dazed. She robotically walked out the door, Sasuke right behind her.

_Sasuke outdoors? _

Soon, the two were on the street, walking lazily and softly. Hinata was admiring the beauty of the park with an awed face and Sasuke simply walked silently down the street, her hands stuffed into his dress pants.

Tell her the truth.

Cherry blossoms bloomed from the left side of the street, lavender lilies to the right.

Sasuke walked on the right side of the street.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, worried. Sasuke blinked at her, his hands still stuffed in his pockets.

The voice in his head seemed to be savagely excited by Hinata's presence and began chanting the thought loudly.

He closed his eyes in pain and bowed his head.

His eyes opened with a shock when cold fingers touched his face. He raised his head, feeling dirty and unworthy of her.

Worried, blank eyes searched for the answer, the remedy to the pain etched on his face.

She was holding his face in her hands now.

His fists were clenched in his pockets now.

The voice was silent now.

Hinata was scared. Why was he is so much pain? Was he sick? Did something happen to his family? Was he worried about something? What was wrong?

Did she do something wrong?

"Gomen," Hinata whispered, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "I have caused you pain haven't I?"

Sasuke scowled. Not at her, but at himself, for making her worry.

"No. You don't cause my pain," Sasuke said softly, his eyes half lidded, sleepy.

Her hands healed him.

The street was empty now.

"Sasuke, you know…Naruto will never replace you, right?" Hinata asked softly, never breaking eye contact with him. His eyes widened in surprise.

He knew she didn't know he loved her…but maybe she knew more than he thought.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. They were tired. Tired of searching, looking for something that simply wasn't there. He rested his head on hers.

Hinata smiled through her tears.

"You're my number one, you know that. Just because I…care about Naruto-kun does not mean you aren't there…" Hinata said softly. "One day, a girl will take you away from me and I will be all alone."

Sasuke frowned, still not opening his eyes.

She will never understand will she?

That there is no other girl?

"Hina…do you love Naruto?" Sasuke finally spoke. Hinata smiled bitterly.

"Hai."

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked, watching her face for a reaction. Blush covered her face very, very lightly and she avoided his eyes.

"Hai."

Sasuke smiled sadly and took her in his arms, and she gave him a chance to pretend that she belonged to him.

An unspoken question never came from his lips.

"Do you love me more?"

Lavender lilies fell from the heavens, bathing the two.

He should just let go.

02:

Life goes on.

Sakura and Naruto sat from across each other.

It was almost like a teacher's meeting. Actually, more like an intervention. The hardest one yet.

"A festival."

A smirk.

"For Orange Day?"

"Mm…good idea?"

Another smirk.

"Yes. If you were trying to get Sasuke and Hinata-chan together."

Wistful smiles.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Chuckle.

"Hinata isn't stupid, but she is very trustful. Won't you feel guilty?"

"Guilty? I'm just setting up a festival!"

"I know you're going to do something cliché like lock them up, Sakura-chan."

"Stupid, I'm much more creative than that."

"Right."

Smiles.

Looking out the window.

"Hey, Naruto. Come over here. Is that Sasuke and Hinata hugging on the street?"

Laughs.

Chapter Four End.

_Beta. _

Note: Orange Day is a little holiday in Japan, on April 14th. Boyfriends and girlfriends confirm their love by giving each other oranges or orange colored gifts.

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Learn of Me

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Five: Learn of Me

01:

Orange day arrived quickly, and soon it was only a week away.

Classes were all preparing their homeroom and Hinata found that her new class was enthusiastic (to say the least) about the festival. They were very…competitive.

The whole week had been a nightmare but Hinata couldn't help but smile at the efforts the class made to make their classroom spectacular. The class had chosen to set up a type of game show theme and whoever came in to visit would be paired with a random student from the class to see if they were "a match made in orange".

Seeing how most of kids in Hinata's class were either hyper cheerleaders or jocks, it was a hit.

Hinata was mercifully spared from being the game show host and instead, one of her favorite most out going and original students was picked. Nao seemed to be the perfect match. Loud, blunt and seemed to tease Hinata unintentionally at times (she hoped), Nao seemed to decide to be the game show host before anyone seconded the movement.

While the rest of the classes went to eat breakfast before the festival opening, Nao stayed back with Hinata. She seemed to notice that something was off.

Hinata had brought a spare breakfast for Sasuke but decided to offer it to Nao anyways.

He wouldn't mind.

The two sat quietly, the sound of chewing and the birds chirping outside the windows comforting and warm. Hinata did not notice how Nao constantly examined her with her eyes and made little notes in her head.

"Hinata-san, do you know why so many students signed up for you class?" Nao asked quickly, cutting to the chase. No point in beating around the bush, she thought. Hinata blinked before answering.

"Well, I figured Sasuke must have threatened them or something," Hinata mumbled, embarressed. Nao gave a small grin in return.

"Ah, well, I'll tell you the truth. Those students signed up to see whether or not Uchiha and you were really dating. A couple of the stupid ones really expected Uchiha to come in here and sweep you off your feet," Nao explained, rolling her eyes.

"Nao, don't called him Uchiha, it's rude," Hinata said softly, then continued. "I am aware that people think that Sasuke and I have a romantic relationship, but to be truthful, we are only very good friends. I don't understand how everyone would just assume that and…well, I find it frustrating."

Nao paused slightly before replying.

"Really now…does Uchiha…san agree with this statement?" Nao asked carefully, playing with the leftover rice on her plate.

Hinata paused and nodded, somewhat unsure.

"This is what I think, you don't have to listen. But I think you should consider the things Uchiha does for you and try to figure out why he does them instead of assuming that they are all based on friendship. You are angry because others assume Sasuke and you have relationship but you contradict yourself by saying to yourself that you don't. But I know one thing: what Uchiha does for cannot be based on friendship alone." Nao sat up straighter and proceeded to look out the window.

Hinata sat there, shell shocked.

Out of nowhere, Shizune appeared at the classroom door with a crate of oranges in her arms.

"Ah, there you are Hinata-chan! I just want to tell you that today, Sasuke-kun and you will be minding one of the orange stands. Sakura had already requested to be with Naruto so that just leaves the two of you. Is that alright?" Shizune reported.

Hinata blinked and nodded quickly.

"Good. You need to hurry over right now, the students will be coming back from breakfast and shortly after the parents and children will come. See you soon!" Shizune rushed out.

One round orange rolled off the crate and to the floor.

Hinata moved to get her purse and her heels clicked and clacked as she headed to the door. Nao was still looking out the window, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Ah, Nao, don't call him Uchiha," Hinata said, in a daze.

She slowly picked up the fallen orange.

02:

"Ah, that will be 100 yen please," Hinata said lightly, still a bit shell shocked. The kind mother of a screaming baby and a little girl handed over the little coin and accepted the orange. She handed it to the little girl who blushed and hurried away, ready to give Orange Day a try.

Hinata sat back down on her folding chair, the silent brooding man besides her peeling orange, ever so often popping pieces in his mouth.

Hinata didn't feel embarrassed about yesterday's events until Nao spoke to her.

Was she really…assuming?

Oranges of all kinds surrounded her on all sides, and the day before Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and even cold Neji from the conductor's department help carve little shapes onto some of the oranges.

Couples, families, and all sorts of forms of love passed before their stand.

Sasuke popped a piece of the orange into his mouth.

She didn't know how to feel anymore.

Sasuke took care of her, Sasuke listened to her, Sasuke was her friend.

Ah, the key word.

She cared about him deeply. When they were 11 and Sasuke got chicken pox from her, she cried until he bonked her in the head and said she could be sick at his house so that she wouldn't be lonely.

When she was 15 and she had to attend her first ever formal birthday party with her elders, Sasuke crashed the "party" and whisked her away and brought her a cake she had been craving all day.

When she was 18 and was about to get married away, she ran to Sasuke and he helped her stand up to her elders and go after that music school she so desperately wanted to attend.

Hinata did many things in return but suddenly…all the things he did seemed more important more than just…friends.

Sasuke glanced at the worried expression Hinata held on her face and wondered whether he should ask if she was having constipation.

Hinata was scared.

What about Naruto? Did she love him?

She did care, but would he ever care back?

No. Hinata smiled sadly. No he wouldn't. She was one of the precious people in his life that he would give up his precious trombone to save her or simply make her tears go away. But his eyes would never see anything but Hinata-chan. It was always Sakura-chan.

Across from them, Sakura yelled at Naruto and slapped his head.

If possible, Hinata shrunk even deeper into her chair.

She didn't like how she felt. How right now, sitting next to Sasuke seemed to make her feel ten times different then seeing Naruto across from her, waving at her.

She waved back.

It was weird.

She knew she liked Sasuke. She knew that since she met him.

Did she really love him?

She recalled something Hanabi said once to her.

"Aish, I don't know what love is really! Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer it Hanabi!"

"Fine, fine, don't get your grandma underpants in a knot. Well, let's see. I think if you really love someone, you would jump in front of a moving car, wait, no, train, to save them. Is that enough?"

Hinata had laughed but now, she thought about it.

Would she jump in front of a train? For him?

Hinata blinked when a piece of orange was shoved into her face.

Sasuke's face remained blank but she could see some amount of worry in his eyes.

Boyfriends and girlfriends give each other oranges on Orange Day to confirm their love.

Hinata slowly accepted the orange and placed it in her mouth.

"Don't look so worried. You'll make me worried," Sasuke mumbled, shifting in his seat and closing his eyes.

Hinata blinked and her phone began to ring. She opened her purse to find that the caller hung up and…

She found the orange Shizune had dropped.

Hinata slowly picked it up and glanced up at Sasuke.

Chapter Five End.

_Beta. _

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Dream of You

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Six: Dream of You

01:

Kami, if he was confused before, he was completely brain dead right now.

"_Sasuke, wake up." _

"_What now?" _

He knew it was unhealthy to hope. He didn't realize it also killed him not to feel as if maybe, possibly, she felt the same way to.

"_C-could you peel this orange for me?"_

"_You woke me up for that?"_

He knew that throughout the years, through junior high and high school, through her family's coldness and his brother's arrest…

He knew that he loved her.

He never would have thought that perhaps…

"_Sasuke…I need to ask you something."_

Perhaps, throughout the chaos that was their lives, Hyuuga Hinata may love him too.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Sasuke…w-why do you do these things?" _

"_What things?"_

Since he met her, he had been subconsciously doing little tiny things; a brush of the shoulder, a little touch of the hand. Why? Because, subconsciously, he wanted her to notice it, and blush and be flustered over it.

"_T-these things…even when I yell, you listen…even when I ask you to do something you don't want to do, you do it. W-why?"_

He wished he could take back his answer.

"_What do you think, Hina?"_

She ran. Her eyes widened, her jaw slacked, and she ran.

She knocked over a crate of oranges over in the process.

He was left to pick up the pieces.

Sasuke dragged himself to his room, and collapsed on his bed.

Only dreams would take him now.

02:

_A ten year old Sasuke sits in front of the television, casting his eyes to the window, to the pouring rain outside. _

"_Aniki…"_

_His mother and father paced the floor in another room, constantly glancing at the door, praying for one man, boy actually, to walk through the door._

_The news on the television buzzed._

"_Yesterday, a mobster fight took place in a playground near Konoha High. Blood and rain poured last night and many bodies were found. Those alive sustained fatal injuries. However, a few who are well enough to speak have been taken into custody for interrogation."_

_Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears. _

_His mother and father's voice still seeped through the cracks._

"_If Itachi gets arrested one more time, they'll throw him into prison! What if he killed someone in the mob fight? Kami, he'll--,"_

"_Shh…calm down dear…I'm sure he didn't do anything foolish."_

_Suddenly, the door banged open, nearly breaking the hinges. _

_Sasuke ran to the door, expecting to find his brother there. He expected him to have his snowboarding clothes on; because that was what his brother said he was going to do. He was going to snowboard in a faraway city Sasuke never heard of. _

_Instead, he found his brother in his uniform, bleeding heavily, with a tiny, frail little girl holding him up. _

_She couldn't be any older than he was. _

_Blank white eyes locked onto black, obsidian ones._

"_I found him on the street."_

_A few months later, after everything had cooled down, after Itachi was arrested, Sasuke met the girl again._

_It was raining. Like it always did when they met._

_He was walking home from school, umbrella in hand, shivering from the cold. _

_He turned the corner and ran straight into a wet obstacle._

"_Oof!" _

_They nearly fell, but Sasuke managed to steady them both._

_When he realized his arms were wrapped around her, he pulled them back and blushed._

_Only them did he notice that droplets were still flowing down her face, even underneath the umbrella._

_Motherly instincts kicked in. _

"_You know…I have hot cocoa at my place."_

Sasuke sat upright, sweating from one horrifying nightmare and one bittersweet dream.

"Sasuke!"

For the thousandth time since they met, their eyes locked.

Hinata sighed and continuing patting his forehead with a cool, wet towel.

"You were heating up. I think you have a fe--," Hinata began. Cold fingers pried her hands off his forehead and held them in his own hands.

"Hina…we need to talk."

03:

They sat across from each other, neither one speaking.

Who would want to speak first anyway?

Sasuke sitting on the bed, fingers entwined together, staring at Hinata, who was looking very frightened in a little stool beside his bed.

The very first threads of light were seeping through his windows, hitting them both.

Kami…

"A-ano…"

"Why did you ask me that yesterday?" He wasn't going to stop now. She was either going to take it or leave it.

If all else failed he could move to Chicago.

Hinata's face was bright pink, if Sasuke had bothered to look. His eyes seemed to be fastened to her toes, painted bright blue, most likely by Sakura or Hanabi…

He loved the little silly things she did.

He even loved the fact that she was too naïve to know he loved her, as hard as it was to believe.

"I…Nao asked me something…whether I assumed that you…that y-you did those things for me because you w-were me friend or…gomen…I shouldn't have asked…" Hinata mumbled, suddenly very interested in her fingers.

Sasuke sighed and let his head fall.

So someone put that thought in her head.

Hinata blinked back tears as she stared at her cold, slender fingers.

She was such a coward.

She really did love him!

She knew he would never hurt her. He had the power, the strength to break her into a million pieces, to break her heart to a million pieces…

And yet, she knew he never would.

He was a knight in armor, but she was just a spoiled brat of a princess.

What was stopping her?

Naruto-kun…

Hinata blinked once, and tears fell.

She decided.

She would solve her problem with Naruto before telling Sasuke. Sasuke didn't deserve to have a half confession just because she didn't have a clear conscious.

She would tell Naruto of her old feelings, but assure him that that was all that they were. Old.

Why was she doing this?

Because she needed to assure herself that what happened with Naruto had ended.

That what will happen with Sasuke will last.

Finally, Hinata smiled bitterly against her tears.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata lifted her head.

"Let's go cook breakfast, ne?"

He thought she didn't care.

But the fact was that she cared too much. So much that she was going to try and go against her demons.

It was a shame he didn't know that.

It would make their life a whole lot easier.

Chapter Six End.

_Beta. _

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Understand Me

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Seven: Understand Me

01:

The next couple weeks pasted without incidents. Things went back to normal, with the only difference being that Hinata's class was larger. Sasuke still brought her lunch when she overworked herself (which was basically everyday) and Hinata's students would sometimes stay back during lunch to see if they would suddenly declare their undying love for each other. They didn't.

Naruto would sometimes stop by Sasuke's apartment to chat, occasionally finding Hinata there, cooking food. He would sometimes bring Sakura for more company. The two were become increasingly closer, Sasuke noted. He wondered if he would have to watch Hinata cry over her lost love.

Hinata was comfortable with how things were now. If Hinata had to be only one thing it would be a creature of habit. She hated change. And to confess to Naruto, and then turn him down, then confess to Sasuke…that included a lot of change. And courage, which she felt she lacked. Despite the glaringly obvious evidence that Sasuke loved her, Hinata still felt doubt. After all, it was Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about.

Sakura had somehow found out and kept on reassuring Hinata but years of self doubt and family pressure made itself known. There was only one person who could get through to Hinata during her times of stress and he obviously couldn't help her on this one.

So she did the most Hinata thing. She procrastinated. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Then, it was summer and somehow, when Naruto came over to visit Sasuke and Hinata, he brought the whole staff of Konoha Academy, excluding the headmistress and her assistant. He brought Neji from conductor's apartment, Shikamaru from percussion and band, and Ino from beginning orchestra.

As usual, Sakura was ever present.

Oddly, Hinata wasn't surprised when Sasuke appeared at her doorstep, asking for her help to get some "freaking people with no lives" out of his apartment. With Ino and Sakura's persuasion, Hinata had somehow been appointed the job of cooking a feast for the bunch.

She was fine with the arrangement; Ino and Sakura were helping her after all. Still, she poked her head outside the kitchen door many times to check on Sasuke. Naruto was currently trying to braid his hair.

She sighed and popped her head back in, and was quickly fixed under the stares of the two older women. Sakura grinned and set down a pair of gloves. They were preparing curry for the guys, despite Naruto's objections stating that "Ramen is really good!" The meat and veggie filled substance was currently bubbling in a pot nearby.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura sang, doing some weird dance. Ino rolled her eyes and flicked the woman's forehead.

"Don't scare her away, idiot," Ino murmured. She then coughed and gave Hinata a sweet smile, officially scaring the heiress away.

"I think someone's calling me!" Hinata shrieked, ready to bolt out of the kitchen but was rudely grabbed by Sakura.

"Ooh, Sasuke calling you?" Sakura stated suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Hinata found the sight very disturbing. She decided to play dumb on this one.

"Err, yes, he wants more wine! I'll go--," Hinata turned around to be cornered by a blond haired beauty. Scary.

"Sit down, young lady," she growled.

"Okay!" She gulped. Hinata slid into one of Sasuke's leather kitchen chairs, staring at the clear glass of the kitchen table. How modern… Ino and Sakura slid into the chairs also, fixing Hinata with a firm stare. She couldn't help but wince. She knew Sakura knew but Ino too?

Life sucked.

"You see, honey, when a woman loves a man--," Ino started.

"Oh, get to the point. Hinata, you need to hurry up and get your ass in gear. It's been six months! Six! What have you been doing? Soul searching? Are you done yet? Because really, this is getting old. You know, if you keep doing this, I'm going--," Sakura blabbered on. Ino slapped her across the head.

"Don't scare her!" Ino yelled. The living room got quiet and then the deep murmurs of the guys began again. Hinata decided she would just fess up and get this over with.

"But…I need to tell Naruto of my…past feelings before I tell Sasuke of my current ones…" Hinata replied gently. She knew she would regret everything she said now. But there wasn't a lot to lose anymore. Sakura smiled.

She lightly flicked Hinata's forehead. "Ow!"

"Why don't you hurry up then? Sasuke won't wait forever, and I know for sure that if you don't get this over with now, you'll never finish what is needed," Sakura explained. Hinata blinked in reply.

There had been a question that was bugging her since that day in the coffee shop. Sakura was sure to love Sasuke…why was she doing all of this…it had almost been a year…but love doesn't fade does it?

"And I know what you're wondering. If you must know, I do still love Sasuke. But he doesn't love me. So what's the point? I knew he loved you since the day he came to Konoha. And being like a little immature girl I clung to him. So I let go," Sakura replied, looking unfazed.

Hinata hesitated. "Why would you do that?"

"Hun, I confessed to him not too long ago. He said he loved someone else and he said…thank you. That wasn't enough for me, so I planned a date. And he brought you. It was really clear what he was trying to show me. Still, throughout the date, I tried to make it seem like you weren't there…he got annoyed and…" Sakura trailed off and started laughing. Ino, who was listening patiently, frowned.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember when the busboy knocked the whole cart of food on you?" Sakura asked, something sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes…" Hinata replied cautiously.

"That was Sasuke. I don't think he knew that the cart was filled with so much food so I guess that's why he was yelling at the busboy. Poor guy…anyway, even after that stunt, even after Sasuke wanted to go home, I clung to him. And he made it very clear it wasn't happening, and yeah. What's that saying? If you love something, let it go. If it was meant to be, it'll come back." And with a flourish, Sakura stood up and began bowing to her audience. Hinata laughed goodheartedly.

Perhaps things were all right.

"I don't want to break up this heart to heart session, but the curry pot is overflowing!" Ino shrieked, standing up and knocking her chair back.

Perhaps not.

02:

Sasuke's eyes twitched for the third time that day when he heard the girl's squealing in the background. Naruto was currently resting his feet on his 300 dollar coffee table. His bare feet. His stinky bare feet. It was more disgusting to look at than to smell…

"Get your feet of my table. Now." Sasuke growled.

"Why?" Naruto smirked.

"Because I'm going to shove--," Sasuke started but was rudely interrupted by Neji.

"Do you have intentions with my cousin?"

A long silence stretched between the four of them. The word "troublesome" was muttered, and for good reason. Neji eyed Sasuke carefully. He had met Sasuke on the few occasions that Hinata had been picked up from the Hyuuga estate. When she moved out and soon came to work at the same school as Neji, Hinata had finally decided to introduce them formally. It was a chilly meeting and although Hinata itched to smooth over the friction between the two, she knew better to kick the bear between the legs while it was sleeping.

Perhaps it was because Neji knew in some twisted brotherly kind of way, that Uchiha Sasuke had the potential to take away his cousin. He was ecstatic (in the inside, we're all sure) to know that Hinata was about aware of Sasuke's feelings as Naruto's green wallet.

Still, Sasuke hated Neji for different reasons. Sasuke had known Hinata since junior high and he was also quite aware that Neji was her cousin; the exact cousin that stood on the sidelines and watched Hinata break down every time a brutal elder trashed her verbally. When Sasuke voiced his complaints, Hinata spoke of how Neji had no choice to keep quiet, as well as Hanabi. Both were branch family members and any speech on their part was complete suicide, not only to them but to the people around them. Sasuke did not find this fit for an excuse. He pardoned Hanabi, she was a girl (Hinata frowned at this) but Neji…Neji could have done something. And the fact that he didn't the ten years before Sasuke arrived was enough of a reason for Sasuke to hate him.

It was only fair.

Right now…Sasuke was a tad surprised. Apparently, the cousin finally got it through his thick head that the last decade or so of affection that Sasuke had shown to Hinata wasn't just "kid friendly". He didn't see how the "Hyuuga genius" was so a freaking--

"Are you going to answer my question?" Neji asked. Sasuke was about to snap before Naruto swooped in and saved the day in the usual idiotic fashion.

"Of course Sasuke has 'intentions'! Dude, he's like this close," Naruto raised his hand and showed the tiny amount of space between in index finger and thumb to Neji. "He's that close to proposing to her. And I'm betting fifty bucks that she's going for it too!"

Another uncomfortable silence seeped through the space between the four men. The word "idiot" was muttered along with "troublesome".

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that true Uchiha?"

Sasuke played with the idea of saying "No, who would want her?" but he had a bad feeling that the statement would make its way to Hinata some way…

"Yes. I do."

Silence stretched over them for the third time.

"I smell something burning."

03:

Thankfully, for a good couple weeks, Naruto did not pay anymore visits. The apartment complex Hinata and Sasuke lived in became peacefully quiet and the landlord thanked the gods for answering his prayers to get rid of the "blond haired demon". Sasuke went into a pleasant hum of habit. He would wake up shortly after Hinata arrived in his apartment to cook food. She did it every day without him asking, even though Sasuke was perfectly capable of cooking a breakfast himself. They would both leave for a quick run around the park. They returned and went their separate ways, doing whatever the rest of the time before lunch. Then Hinata and food would both magically appear. Then, they parted ways until dinner, when Hinata would return to make food.

"I think I'm your cook," Hinata mumbled while they sipped cool cucumber soup one lunch date. Sasuke blinked.

"I guess you are…"

"I think you should pay me."

Sasuke did not pay her for her future services but the thought of him becoming increasingly dependant on her did enter his mind. Before the orange thing, they never did this. Yes, Hinata would occasionally visit his apartment every few weeks with a hot pot and they did catch coffee often after school. During summer the coffee breaks and hot pot visits were few and far in between. After Naruto kept on visiting, Sasuke found an excuse for her to come over. Cooking?

One night, there was a summer thunderstorm, unusual but then, it happened. Hinata had stated that it was far to cold to go out into the hall and she camped at his place. Sasuke didn't bring up the fact that it would have taken her a couple seconds to go from his apartment to hers. He didn't mind seeing her blurry eyed face in the morning though.

Then, one morning, when he didn't see (or smell) food and Hinata in the kitchen he realized how he really had become dependant of Hinata. It was like they were d--,

Nevermind.

All that was left for him to eat was a note that stated that Hinata needed to "visit someone" and she would be back for lunch.

Sasuke blinked and wondered if he should attempt to make scrambled eggs.

04:

Hinata sighed. She was in her bed, staring at the ceiling at four a.m. Ever since sleeping over at Sasuke's apartment last week she felt…

Different?

More in love?

…Perverted?

Hinata groaned and stuffed her face into her soft pillow. She attempted to breathe through the little holes in the pillow. She failed and raised her head and gasped for air a minute later. She knew that procrastination would bite her in the ass sometime, but couldn't it bite her in another year? It would have made her life that much easier… Hinata blankly decided she would fire life on the account of not being fair. Yeah, a good idea. Hinata stood and slipped out of bed, leisurely slipping her fuzzy bed shoes over her socks and her lavender bathrobe over her pajamas.

She'd do it today.

Well, she kinda had to; she had just broken into Sasuke's apartment to the sticky note on his fridge…

Naruto's apartment was a little across town, near the school. She would take the subway there; it was slower to take that than her car. She didn't want to rush the whole thing! She had promised Sakura and Ino she would call over both of them to her apartment so they could have some "sister time". They also invited Hanabi…

She really didn't want to go anywhere with this, but that night in his apartment really pushed her. After all, she was doing this for Sasuke…

Hinata nodded to herself as she sipped her coffee and stared out the window.

She would go through with this. Definitely.

Chapter Seven End.

_Beta. _

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Believe You

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter Eight: Believe You

01:

With nothing to hold onto on the rocking subway train, Hinata contemplated her feelings for a certain brooding "friend". She absently wondered if she was reading the blurred lines between friendship and more, wrong. Nothing could be worst then to say, "I love you" then having to take it back. It was breaking two hearts at once.

She had figured this all out in just one day, on Orange Day. Which was stupid mistake, she said to herself. If she weren't careful with her feelings, she would end up exactly like his rabid fan girls, melting into a puddle of goo every time he spoke to her. She couldn't have that.

What was this? When she had loved Naruto…it had been different. It was so soft, so innocent. She would blush and stutter, he would answer with an ignorant, idiotic response. But…Uchiha Sasuke was an entirely different feeling. It was as if after stepping off a slow carousel ride, she took a ride on one of the most exciting rides she ever had.

These last months…they were precious to her. They held…

They held the feeling that she would feel if she was…

Married to him…

Hinata raised her hands to her cheeks, and felt the rising heat there. It was unmistakable a blush, a fierce one at that.

This possibility of marrying him…wasn't bad…

What was she thinking!

Hinata squirmed in her little rubber seat. She stared down at her fingers, not believing the horrid thoughts that were floating in her head. Said horrid thoughts sure made her feel like a schoolgirl…

She covered her face and bent down to put her head between her knees.

She wished she didn't run away from him on Orange Day…everything would have been solved! She wouldn't have had to waste six months of doing nothing but pretend to be with him.

Hinata had been spending the last 17 years with him…did it matter if another six months were added?

Perhaps he would spontaneously combust from having to wait to long.

But that didn't make sense. It wasn't as if from the minute he met her he fell in love with her. That was stupid. Heck, maybe he only found out about his feelings this year! Or maybe not…what if he really did like her the first time they met?

Then he had been waiting for 17 years?!

What?

Hinata groaned. Why would he want her now? He'd probably fell out of love with her a long time ago…

What do you think, Hina?

Hinata blinked.

Of course he loved her.

She grinned.

She was so stupid.

"Hinata?"

She blinked and looked up, finding white eyes so similar to her own.

--

"So you love him?"

"…Yes."

"You know what this means, right? The trouble that will follow?"

"Of course. How can I not?"

"Hanabi will be displeased."

A chuckle.

"Isn't she always?"

"True."

A wry smile.

"You have kept him waiting for such a long time, Hina."

"I…I know. I hope he can be patient just a while longer."

"If he does, he will find that it will all be worth it."

"…I hope so."

A wistful smile.

Silence.

The rumble of the train.

"Does Neji know you're here?"

A loud laugh.

"Thank Kami, no! Don't tell him."

Another laugh.

"Alright."

Silence.

"Do you think I rushed this?"

"Rushed what?"

"This…this thing I have with Sasuke…"

"Hina-hime…I don't know much about love, not young love anyway. But I know one thing; a love based on friendship as strong as yours cannot fail. It is impossible. Companionship is the basis of both foolish and wise love."

Comfortable silence.

A screech of the train tracks.

"Ah, this is my stop…"

"…Arigato, uncle."

02:

Sasuke stared out the open window of his apartment, sitting on his wide windowsill. He watched the people below, scurrying across the sidewalk like busy little ants. It was amusing.

He had been faring well the last months. It was less painful to think about Hinata, which was good because he thought about her a lot. Perhaps…perhaps it was because it felt as if she had similar feelings…

He suddenly felt like jumping out the window. Embarrassment did that to you…

Maybe, if they got married…these last six months would be what they could call the dating period…

Well.

This is new.

He was thinking about marriage.

With her.

Marriage.

Huh.

Kinda funny.

Next thing you know he'll be thinking of children, and happiness, and butterflies, and rainbows and…

Someone was knocking on his door pretty hard.

Sasuke slowly walked to the door, in a slight daze from thinking about the terms 'Hinata', 'marriage', and 'children' in the same day. He quickly snapped out of his daydream when he saw who was trying to break down his door.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

Silence engulfed both hall and apartment.

For a moment, Itachi was blinded by the pure hate in his brother's eyes and forgot his purpose.

"What do you want?"

His purpose returned.

"I have news." Sasuke made no move to let Itachi in his living room. Itachi took this as an insult.

"Well, common courtesy states to let a guest into your apartment instead of letting them boil out in the hall in the summer heat," Itachi mentioned sarcastically.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Safety first. I rather not let notorious Yakuza members into my apartment."

"I told you before, it's not Yakuza, it's Akatsuki. And we really are a friendly bunch once you get to know us…" he wandered off. "Besides…blood is thicker than water, don't you think?"

Silence engulfed the hall a second time.

"The last time I checked, you aren't blood."

Another silence.

"Then will you disregard the news I bring because of the messenger?"

"Depends on what the news is."

"Father died of a heart attack yesterday."

A pause.

"Mother couldn't call me and tell me this?"

"She called me and asked me to tell you in person. Well now, little brother, don't you think news like this should be shared personally?"

"I just thought the phone would be a cleaner choice."

"Ouch, clean hit."

The mocking tone of his brother's voice did not escape Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke made a move to close the door, but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Not going to ask me when the funeral is?"

"I can call mother."

The door slammed in the only other heir to Uchiha Corps.

"Lovely."

After Sasuke slammed the door, he made a move toward the kitchen, but the phone's ring stopped him.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke. Come to my place now."

Sasuke stared at the phone blankly after the caller hung up.

What did Naruto want now?

03:

Well…at least the idiot had enough sense to get a better apartment after he got a stable job…

The hall was painted dark green, and the doors of the apartment had gold, italic numbers to label them. He stopped in front of 27, not surprised to see that a screw had come loose and the number was tilted.

Dobe.

To top that, the door was left slightly ajar. Sasuke shook his head and entered the apartment. He walked passed the messy, ripped couch and stopped at the kitchen door.

Hinata sat with her back facing the doorway. Naruto was looking straight at Sasuke, but showed no inclination that he was.

"You see, N-Naruto-kun…I…I love you…"

Sasuke nearly stepped forward and punched Naruto in the face had Naruto not mouthed wait to him. He brought me here for this

"B-But…" the girl was crying now, not noticing the presence behind her, the very one she was doing this for. "But that's it…I love you…I'm not in love with you…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and Naruto stayed emotionless, except for a slight tilt of his lips.

"I'm in love with Sasuke."

If time could stop, it probably would have stopped there.

She sobbed and continued. "I don't love him as a friend…I-I don't think I can do that anymore…I…don't think that's enough anymore."

For a moment, the only sounds were the sobs of Hinata and the slight sounds of chuckling from Naruto.

Sasuke stumbled out of the doorway, and out of the apartment, without Hinata hearing a single movement.

He stumbled onto the streets, and if he didn't have quick reflexes, probably would have been run over by a truck. He fumbled with his car keys and finally got in his car.

He sat there, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing.

That was the first time Sasuke had ever stumbled or fumbled in his life.

Finally, after several minutes more, a smirk graced his face.

Hyuuga Hinata would be the death of him.

Chapter Eight End.

_Beta._

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Tell Me

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter 9: Tell Me

01:

It was a funny feeling. That was what he decided. After wanting this for so long, actually having it…hell, he didn't know what to feel. He was happy, in an awkward way, and he did feel the need to grin (not that he did) every couple minutes. In the privacy of his apartment, after he had haphazardly drove home, paused outside of her apartment and smirked, he laughed. Loudly and fully. It was definitely uncharacteristic of him to do so, but the thought of her made him do it. He would never laugh like that in front of anyone else—god forbid Naruto, but it felt…good.

Not the laughing part. The part where he honestly felt happy. It had been the most painful years of his life being with her, but, if he was feeling sentimental or poetic, he would admit that all of it was worth the feeling he felt right then. In the midst of all this, Sasuke allowed himself to realize how stupid he felt.

The funny thing was, he didn't care. Despite his inflated, overly large, too big for comfort ego, he didn't care. Damn. He didn't care because he knew, for certain now, it wasn't just guessing, he knew that Hyuuga Hinata, the one woman he would gladly get run over by a train for, loved him.

As stupid as that was, it was true.

Facing the wall, baton loss, jacket loss, beer bottle in hand, Sasuke smirked.

"She's very cute when she cries."

The wall agreed.

If you read between the lines, you'd see that she's only cuter when she cries for him.

But he'd never admit that.

02:

"Well."

Sasuke sat across from Naruto, bored to death and absently wondering if it would be awkward to invite Hinata over to cook dinner for him. Naruto scratched is nose, a grin gracing his lips. He pretended to be very interested in the picture of ramen on the wall behind Sasuke. The orange frame stood out against the white walls and made it brighter.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke asked, head resting on hand, looking at Naruto through half lidded eyes.

"Because I called."

"Right." Naruto scratched his nose again, and continued to stare at the picture. "What do you want?"

Naruto feigned shock. "What? Why would I want anything?"

Sasuke fixed a tired glare onto the blond. Really, these last couple weeks, Naruto had been annoying him lately. He'd been acting…mischievious. It was really freaking him out. The usual Naruto would have blabbered on about whatever he wanted to talk about, not act decreet and least of use sarcasm.

It was just more proof that the end of the world was coming sooner than he thought.

"…Are you gonna 'fess up first, or will she?" Naruto blurted out, his grin taking up most of his face now. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"You brought me here for that?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, I guess. Just answer the question!" Naruto whined. Now he's acting normal.

"I should just go back to my apartment," Sasuke mused, sitting up and stretching. Naruto pouted.

"Look, teme, it's painful watching the two of you. So either you end the misery or I'll knock you some sense into you," Naruto sniffed, rubbing his nose. Again.

"Think you can?" he replied with a smirk.

"Kami, answer the damn question!" Naruto roared, pounding the table with his fist. The wood creaked nervously. Sasuke yawned.

"What do you think I should do?"

Naruto blinked. He didn't see that one coming.

"Uh…confess and save us all?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed for loosing his temper.

"Why should I do it first?" Sasuke replied. He was serious now. Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke…just because she put you through a lot of pain doesn't mean you have to do the same," Naruto sighed.

"What? Who said anything about pain?" Sasuke asked. His coworker furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dude, do you want me to beat yo--," Naruto started but noticed Sasuke smirk. He gasped. "You just wanna see her squirm!"

Silence as the news sunk in.

"Bingo."

Naruto shook his head in disgust.

"Freakin' teme."

03:

Hinata nervously stood in front of her door, waiting for him to arrive. She was scared to be honest…for all the people to call and ask to talk it had to be him? With everything happening already, Hinata couldn't handle it all. Her feelings, her confession, and now this!

Sasuke will be the death of me, she thought briefly. It brought a smile to her face. Then she remembered why she was standing here.

Right. He was coming over to talk. It wasn't time to think about Sasuke.

A knock on the door nearly sent Hinata through the roof. With shaky fingers she opened the door and met similar dark eyes she was so familiar with.

"Hina-hime. You look well."

She gulped and nodded weakly, a small smile on her lips.

"Itachi-kun. How are you?" she replied, making room for him to come in.

"Ah, this is just a short chat, it'll only take a minute," he said. His eyes twinkled with mischief and danger. She gulped again.

"So, what is it?" she asked lightly. It was as if her words would break if she said them too loudly in his presence.

"Just some solemn news…Sasuke's father has passed away," he stated, not at all sad. Hinata noticed his choice of words. Sasuke's father…not his…

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, worried. Her fingers touched her lips by habit.

"Hai. Sad news. I've already informed Sasuke, and since I was in the neighborhood I thought I should inform you as well…I noticed how close you two have grown," Itachi noted. Sarcasm was lightly traced but Hinata ignored it.

"When will the funeral take place?" she asked.

"In two weeks. I hope you will come, mother does love you so much." Once again, sarcasm.

Lines appeared on her forehead. "Itachi-kun…will you come?"

He was caught off guard, but showed no sign of it. A delightful surprise as always Hinata…

"Ah…no. Sasuke would not enjoy my company there, I believe," he smiled wistfully.

"That's not true!" she replied.

"Itachi."

Another voice was heard and the two turned to see Sasuke in the hallway, looking as deadly as ever.

The older brother smirked. "Ah, time to go Hina-hime. Ja," he purposely leaned over and pecked Hinata on the cheek. She winced at the contact. He smiled sadly at that. Sasuke was shaking with fury.

The older brother bounded down the hall and down the staircase. Hinata was left in the hall with Sasuke. She wanted to reach over and hug him, but yesterday's events flashed in her mind and she blushed. I can't.

Sasuke's furious gaze was still upon her. It softened to a more irritated look. He rubbed his eyelids as if trying to figure something out before reaching over and planting a light, chaste kiss on her forehead.

Silence.

A fierce blush conquered her cheeks and didn't leave. He pulled her hands and she fell onto his chest with a thump. She was completely rigid by now.

"I love you."

He tucked his head on top of hers, his face thoughtful. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stop blushing.

"More than a friend."

She nodded absently, completely unaware of her surroundings. She was just trying not to faint…

"So, I don't think I'd like for a random guy to just kiss you."

Silence. Hinata blushed harder. He called Itachi-kun a random guy…

Hinata's fist clutched his sweater.

"Ah. Okay."

Chapter Nine End.

_Beta._

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Protect You

Standard Disclaimer

Cantabile

Chapter 10: Protect You

01:

Sasuke sat at his kitchen table, staring suspiciously at a gray blob sitting in his bowl. He didn't know what it was, and he surely was not going to eat it. She insisted that he did, that it was healthy and a good quick breakfast. He couldn't understand how choking down a plate of mush would be good or quick in any way, never mind healthy.

He slowly pushed the bowl away from him, and tried to subtly look around the kitchen for something edible.

"Sasuke…"

Weary dark eyes met pleading pearl ones.

He hated when she played the guilty card. It always worked. Not that she knew that _any _card that she would play would work. Two weeks had past since Sasuke had blurted out that he loved her. Despite Naruto's taunts of, "What happened to 'I wanna see her squirm'?" Sasuke felt that it was a pretty good decision.

But he'd rather not talk about how, in the last two weeks, he felt like the happiest man in the world. He wasn't the sentimental type, you see. (But that didn't make it any less true).

"I don't want to eat it," he said. He wasn't going to budge on this. It was purely a choice of life or death.

"But it's good for you! I know you've been skipping breakfast…heaven's knows why you would," Hinata mumbled, turning back to the stove, flipping some pancakes (which he would gladly eat had they not been some tofu mix that Sakura had given her).

Sasuke rolled his eyes absently, looking out his window. Like she couldn't figure, _that _one out. _Stay in bed all day or eat. I think the choice is pretty clear. _

"What are you smiling about?" The object of his current fantasies strolled toward him with a pan. Hinata expertly scraped some pancakes onto an empty plate and nudged it to him.

"Tofu?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "No, I made separate ones for you."

A ghost of a smile played over his lips as he picked up a fork. She slipped into a chair across from him and watched him finger his fork. A staring contest commenced. The lady of the table sighed, and took the bowl across from her, eating small bites of oatmeal.

The young man smirked and began to eat his breakfast, albeit slowly, watching his girlfriend across the table.

A comfortable silence stretched over the two, until Hinata decided she had skirted around the topic long enough.

"Sasuke…" she began.

He avoided her eyes. It seemed he knew what today's morning chit chat would consist of.

"How do you feel?"

He tried not to sigh. It had been like this the whole two weeks. It was probably the only thing that stopped the two weeks from being completely perfect.

"I'm fine. Eat." She shook her head, a worried line on her forehead, expressing her displeasure.

"No. Sasuke, _please_."

He growled under his breath a little. "I'm _fine_."

"How can that be true? Your father died two weeks ago! His funeral is today!"

Sasuke frowned. He had been trying to block that out of his memory vault. Yes, he heard his mother say that August 3rd would be doomsday. Yes, he saw Hinata's troubled glances as the day grew near. And yes, he saw his tuxedo laid out on the bed. He was the one to put it there! He was not avoiding it, he was not holding or repressing any feelings, because he simply had no feelings to avoid or hold in or repress!

Was that so hard to understand?

_Apparently, _he thought, as he looked at the frowning but still beautiful girl across from him. He couldn't well tell her, "I'm fine; because I hated my father since the day I was born. His death could have very well been the day he renewed his vows with my mother, I wouldn't care less." She was far too sentimental for that. For the truth.

He could lie to spare her, he _did _lie to spare her. But she had seen right through _that _façade.

He didn't want to be sad, or depressed, or morose, or melancholy, or whatever the hell she thought he should be. He was _fine_, why couldn't she understand that? How could he phrase it in a way in which she would understand that he didn't care?

"_I'm fine_," was the excuse. Hinata frowned deepened.

"Are you lying to me?"

He wanted to throw his arms up in frustration. He wanted to shake her until she was too dizzy to remember that he had a dead father.

"No."

…

"Fine."

02:

"What…hold on. You _aren't _engaged."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

The news of Sasuke's "affairs" (as Neji would put it) with Hinata was such a shock to Uzumaki Naruto, that he had to get off his treadmill. Immediately. Before he either broke the thing or it broke him.

"_Why_? God knows you're ready, why wait!" Naruto exclaimed, pressing several random buttons on the treadmill in attempt to turn it off.

"The big red one, Naruto."

"Oh, thanks. But, _why_?" He had a weird annoying tone that made Sasuke want to shut his eyes and think of nice things. Like how murder is illegal in Japan.

"Because it never came up."

"Never came up? _Never came up? _Why the hell isn't it coming up!" he exclaimed perhaps a bit hysterically. Sasuke shut his eyes tighter.

"We never talked about it, alright?"

"No, no! This isn't alright!" Naruto shook his head furiously. "This…this is scandalous!"

Sasuke stared at him in amazement. "Did you crumple the part on the toilet paper with the definition of the word Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "No, why would you ask?"

He shook his head in bafflement.

"Anyway, you need to seal the deal now! What if she falls in love with some other dope? I mean, c'mon Sasuke, the next time she falls in love, it might not be me, then you're in hot water. I mean, what if the other guy's a real jerk, and he wants to fight for Hinata? Then…"

It was then that Sasuke decided to block out Naruto.

He didn't need to propose to her. To be honest, he never thought of it. He never felt any need to secure her hand. After all, if she loved him, that would mean she loved him, end of story. What's the big deal?

"…then there would be this big run to the airport and she would try to confess her love, but she'd find out she's at the wrong airport…"

But Naruto did have a point. What was he waiting for?

"…then Ino would scream and Sakura would break something…"

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't afraid of asking for her hand. He wasn't afraid of getting rejected.

"…Shikamaru would probably say something smart, and then we would go to the _right _airport…"

Maybe he'd just ask her and get it over with. There wasn't really anything stopping him.

"…and then you would both live happily ever after. Sasuke, where are you going?"

"To my father's funeral."

03:

_Introductions._

_--_

_Elegy._

_--_

_After Party._

"Why do funerals have after parties? Why do they call it a 'party'?"

"I don't know."

For a woman who just lost her husband, Uchiha Mikoto was unusually cheerful.

"It's weird, don't you think?"

_You're weird, _Sasuke mused. Perhaps he was not the only Uchiha who did not grieve for his father as much as he should have.

"Ah, well, they have good food here."

"Ah, there you are, Mikoto. How are you? Are you feeling well?..."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine…"

Sasuke sighed and for the umpteenth time, scanned the room for his (future) fiancé. The minute the funeral itself was over, she fled the scene as if _she _was the one who killed Uchiha Fugaku, not hypertension.

"Looking for you wife, eh?"

Sasuke refused to throw his own mother into a closet just to shut her up.

"No…"

"Ah, young love. I wish Fugaku loved me half as much as you loved Hinata. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so stressed out, don't you think?"

"She's not my wife…" he mumbled. The not-looking-like-a-forty-year-old woman seated next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I'm glad. A shotgun wedding isn't the best type for two heirs of Japan's two most important clans, you know."

Sasuke sighed, then turned sharply to his mother.

"What? I'm the heir?"

Mikoto turned to him, a bit surprised. "You don't really think Fugaku would hand the company over to _Itachi_?"

Sasuke scowled, showing that that was _exactly _what he thought.

"Sasuke…you…you need to come back."

"_No_."

Mikoto sighed and shook her head sadly.

"You do. Get married to Hinata-chan first, then--,"

"_No_."

His mother frowned. "Why? Hinata would be well provided for, you know that!"

"That's not the point!" Sasuke growled, standing up abruptly. Some relatives nearby turn their dark eyes to him and his mother pulled him down quickly.

He scowled darkly at his mother. Did she not understand? What this would do to Hinata?

"What's the problem then?" Mikoto asked impatiently.

He frowned and stared at his clenched fists.

Hinata…

"I will not accept the company."

Mikoto sighed. "You can't just _refuse_."

"I can, and I will," he hissed, black eyes flickering.

"You are the rightful heir of the Uchiha clan, I know that's bad but--,"

"Then I shall no longer have a place in the Uchiha clan either," Sasuke replied coldly.

A fierce silence was forced in between them as both Uchihas stared each other why.

"Sasuke, why?" Mikoto was pleading now.

_Perhaps she wasn't as happy as I thought she was. _

"I'm going to go look for Hinata."

Then, Sasuke stood up and left and it would be a very long time until she would see her only loyal son again.

_Hinata…_

…_She left them once, and it broke her heart._

_To come back would be twice the damage._

04:

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"AH! Sasuke, what—oh, I was helping in the kitchen, where are you dragging me?"

"Get your jacket."

"Huh, Sasuke, why?"

"Hurry, just--,"

"Sasuke—mmff!"

Silence.

Ragged breaths.

"Hinata, you love me right?"

"Wha? Yes, of course, what--,"

"Then marry me."

"Huh!"

"I don't have a ring, but--,"

Hurried footsteps on carpet.

"That's fine, but where are we going?"

"Hinata, you love me. You're going to marry. That's for sure?"

"Yes, you're scaring me now, you know."

Squeak, door's open.

"It wouldn't matter where right?"

"What do you _mean_?"

"It wouldn't matter, right?"

Shoes thumping on concrete.

"What?"

"Answer me, Hinata."

"…Of course, Sasuke."

"Okay. Good."

Silence.

Slower footsteps.

"Sasuke…can you tell me what we're doing?"

"We're running away."

Chapter Ten End.

_Beta._

Note: The Masami-Mikoto confusion is fixed. 

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
